


A New Lost Kid

by HotMolasses



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Peter Pan is the fairy, and Tinker Bell is the boss of Neverland.  Peter makes a new friend :)  Short cute fluffy drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Lost Kid

**Author's Note:**

> For [the-theatrical-bear](http://the-theatrical-bear.tumblr.com/), to cheer you up!

 

Peter Pan flew from flower to flower, covered in Pixie dust, pollinating them so they would turn into Pixie Fruit. He heard the other fairies around him all doing the same, giggling and laughing with their high-pitched fairy voices, enjoying the early summer, dancing in the breeze.

            “PETER PAN!” he halted in mid-air, his brain ringing from the loud voice. The other fairies started snickering.

            “Better get to your boss Tinker Bell, Peter Pan!” Snow Drop said.

            “Better hurry, or she’ll un-believe in you!”

            “Shut up.” he said, flying back towards his human. They were just jealous, because he was important to the Queen of Neverland. Nobody had a human as important as him.

            He saw her searching and he flew directly at her face, halting just before crashing into her nose.

            “ _There_ you are!” she said. “I need your help. On our way back, there was a Lost Girl who ran out of pixie dust. She fell into the ocean. Go sprinkle some on her so she doesn’t drown.”

            Peter rolled his eyes. “How could you be so _stupid_ , Tink! I’ve warned you over and _over_ again, you have to bring _enough_ …!”

            The girl sighed, tapping her foot, impatient.

            “Lecture me later. Or let the girl drown, whichever.” she said, shrugging her shoulders, pretending to not care.

            But Peter knew she _did_ care, and if he let this new Lost Girl drown, he’d _never_ hear the end of it.

            So he flew out over the ocean in the direction she’d pointed, searching in the waves below, squinting in the glistening sun. A drowning human wasn’t hard to spot; a huge mass of cloth, surrounding a lump of flesh, floating in the sea…there.

            Peter flew down and shook his wings out over the girl. At first, nothing happened. He frowned and shook out more dust…he had so _much_ on him he didn’t see how it wasn’t working. It was only after she started to _finally_ float up that he saw how _big_ she was. So tall!

            He wrapped his tiny fingers into the collar of her shirt and started to drag her through the air towards the shore. He tossed her down haphazardly on the sand and walked up her chest…which was flat.

            She was too tall and too old for that.

            Peter sat down on her chest, and squinted, and noticed the faintest hint of blond stubble poking out of the skin on her face.

            Peter laughed and rolled around, the soggy shirt getting him soaked with seawater, but he didn’t care. Though his laughter sounded like tinkling bells, the sarcasm wasn’t lost on the animals that had appeared at the edge of the brush to look.

            “It’s a _boy_.” he said to them, delighted. Oh, he _loved_ when Tinker Bell made mistakes! Who ever heard of a Lost _Boy_?

            Peter walked up to the boy’s face and sprinkled some pixie dust right into his mouth.

            He sat up, coughing and sputtering, water spewing from his lungs. Peter flew back and admired him. He had long blond hair, a wet mess draped over his ears but even sopping he could see it was wavy. He had sharp features, a well-defined chin, and he was _tall_. Peter’s wings gave a flutter.

            He opened his eyes and they were _silver_.

            Peter flew down to flit in front of his face.

            “You really shouldn’t fly without enough pixie dust.” Peter said, scolding him.

            “Screw you.” the boy said. Peter laughed and did a somersault through the air. He loved this boy!

            “What’s your name?”

            “Felix.” the boy said.

            “Felix! I’m Peter Pan.” Peter said, landing on his nose. Felix slowly rose to his feet, up, up, up, _so tall_ , gosh Peter loved him so much already.

            “Does Tink know you’re a boy?” Peter asked.

            Felix snorted.

            “It’s not obvious?”

            Peter laughed.

            “Oh, this is gonna be _so much fun_. Do you like adventures, Felix? Playing tricks?”

            A wide grin spread slowly over Felix’s face.

            “Sure. What did you have in mind?”

            Peter alighted on his shoulder and started to whisper in his ear as they walked. He was perfect in every possible way, and Peter had already decided that _this_ was his new shoulder. He was never going to leave it. Nope, not ever.

 


End file.
